


I am a Dream

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus still sleeps much as he had when Sirius was there....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Over the years I've grown used to sleeping alone in a cold bed. Some of the other quirks I picked up in the nine years we shared a bed refused to leave me. As long as my room is private I still sleep in the nude, slightly to the right of the bed, on my stomach, right leg slightly bent to hook over a body that's not there. I still dream of waking up warm, content and far from alone.

So naturally when the phantom light touch of a hand lifts my leg and a warm body slips against my own I figure it's a dream. I put an arm around my imagined companion and murmur a tired, "Love you Siri," before settling back to sleep.

I wake up to the warmth of dawn on my back and the warmth of flesh beneath my leg, groin, arm, face. I take a tentative sniff. Smells like Siri. A low deep rumble of a chuckle, "Convinced it's me yet?"

"Who else would it be?" I ask him softly.

"You seemed to think I was dream," He murmurs in my ear.

"That's exactly what you are and if I try to properly enjoy it the dream will end," I mumble against his neck.

His lips cover mine and it feels so right I wish it weren't a dream. Such a familiar combination of much missed tastes. Sirius, that god awful green tea he likes, and just the faintest bit of spearmint from the teeth brushing charm he uses. I must have been a very good boy to get a dream like this. Perhaps when I do wake up I'll make believe he's just in the shower. His hips push up into mine and I moan softly.

"Believe I'm really here yet Remus?" His voice is deep and husky in my ear- the sex voice.

"I wish you were Siri," I hear myself murmur, "So badly. But the real Siri wouldn't be here trying to seduce me. He has to look after Harry."

"Harry's with the Weasley's. Told me he couldn't stand me bouncing off the wall of the house. he'd leave for good if I didn't calm down. I couldn't have that so I came to see if I could get back the only thing that could calm me down."

I play along, "And what's that Siri?"

"There was only ever one thing that calmed me down," He pauses a second to lick my throat. "You Remus."

"What is it you're asking?" I give into the dream, open my eyes.

"Besides forgiveness for being so insufferably stupid as to stay away this long?" His eye trained on mine unwaveringly. "I want you to let me make it up to you for all the promises I've broken."

"Which promises would those be?" I wouldn't tolerate that from the real Sirius, I'm not going to let a dream talk that way.

"The promises to stay forever, to keep you safe," He murmurs tearfully.

"It's not a broken promise if there was nothing you could do to stop it Siri," I tell him firmly.

"I guess I'm forgiven then?" He asks in a tone that says as clearly as if he'd spoken the words, 'I don't deserve forgiveness.'

"I told you that first night Siri, any transgression you've made, or think you've made, is forgiven. Well except one maybe," I feel him tense and decide perhaps teasing wasn't the best idea.

"What is it?" His voice wavers and I could smack myself. First for thinking this was a dream and second for scaring him like that.

"Letting me fall asleep last night," That smile, sweet Merlin that smile could still make me vandalize Big Ben just for a glimpse of it.

"That one I'm sure I can make for. In a bit," The hesitation seems forced. I'm intrigued.

"What's more pressing?" Judging from the twitch of his smile he recognizes my expression, 'talk fast or not at all.'

"You asked what I wanted, and I didn't finish telling you yet," His eyes are guarded, his shy expression.

"What is it Siri?" I try to make my voice reassuring but I realize half way through the question that our whole future might depend on a conversation where I was sure it wasn't Sirius for half the time.

"Harry doesn't know what's wrong with me. I figured after he spent three weeks with you before we cleared my name you didn't want him to know. Or you wouldn't want me back... What I guess I'm saying is... I want you to come live with us but if you don't want to tell Harry..." 

No wonder I got the shy eyes. I let myself chuckle, "I want you to listen, and not interrupt," He opens his mouth to do just that, "I mean it."

He can't resist, "Yes Love."

I smile despite myself, "The reason I didn't tell Harry about us because in more than a year you hadn't so much as kissed me. I figured there might not be anything to tell. He asked me some things... I didn't lie to him I just didn't mention your name. If I knew you wanted to come back believe me I would have done something about it. I'd be happy to tell him about us. If we're an 'us' again."

"Please Remus?" He speaks the words with the reverence of a prayer.

"I was asking you Love. I'll take that as a yes. I'm not so sure it's right to spring this on Harry as I move in. Let's just start by enjoying today and telling him tomorrow."

"Good enough for me," He murmurs into my ear before starting to kiss his way down my throat.

"Just as long as this isn't a dream," I respond in a rough purr.

"When was the last time a dream made you call my name for all to hear?" He asks me smiling brightly.

"It's been too long," I managed.

"I give up. I am a dream alright, now enjoy it," He concedes. "That you are Siri. A dream come true."

~Fin~


End file.
